The adventures of Prae and Luna
by Fruitqueen
Summary: This is the start of an adventure. An adventure that both of them need. They will find their champion. Nothing in this world will stop them. But what happened when their champion doesn't want to go with them? What if the champion doesn't need their help?
1. Luna

So Luna is a white wolf with forest eyes. Forest eyes are eyes that resemble a forest. Iris in the middle then light green inside of another ring of darker green with a hint of blue and the sides or edges of the eyes are cinnioniom colored wings( eye lashes that curve up). She is the daughter of the great omega and the alpha of the biggest pack ever. Her father is a direct descendent of one of the pure ones. Her powers are being able to see into the future, past, or present in her dreams. Her dreams not the exact thing but they so come true. She often knows what her dreams mean when the event or thing based of of it happens. She is very fast and she can be very leather when needed. She is known to be able to contral other wolves and yes this includes her parents. She is able to to sense when danger is near. She and Prae have a private mind connection with each other. She can draw wolves to her and she begins devolving new powers , dangerous powers. She gets super polite when annoyed and deadly when mad.


	2. Prae

Prae is a golden hawk. The only one that only has her wing tips gold. His eyes are cocolatte brown with a mix of honey. Prae's powers are the ability to see an opening and such. He is able too strike down fast and make a rather hard hit. He is incredibly fast and he can with stand fire. He is fireproof basically. He and Luna have a special mind conection with each other since they have known each other for quite some time. He tends to think that he is a military chief who has no time fir anyone. He is a sweetheart under that hard shell. The way he fights it's like a dance.


	3. Louise

Louise is a snake with green and brown skin. Her powers are the ability to call lightning and to cause earthquakes. She can be as fast as light and she always has the most upbeat mood. She is like a mother figure but she can and will strike you down if needed. Word of the wise NEVER CALL HER UNGRATEFUL. The last person who did ended up in a mental hospital... She and silver have a mind connection with each other. she is a brilliant piece of work. One minute killing someone another singing opera. She can terrify you into madness.


	4. Silver

Silver is a grizzly bear who has lost her family due to men who had duck symbols on them and that started her strange fear of ducks. She can change size and sometimes, sometimes as in not always ,but sometimes, call down hail storms. When she and Louise are angry. WATCH OUT! I'm just saying you do not want to be stuck in one of their freak storms... She and Louise have a mind conection with each other. And they have been known to strike fear in things... All she wants is for her family to be safe. She considers her friends family. She is rather peaceful but not in fights.


	5. Midnight

Midnight has been Sarah the longest. His power is telepathy and he can summon strangely birds. All kinds as long as they are alive. He can only change into a panther sadly but it might just be his salvation. He is head over fish for a certain cat whose champion is Luke...Altho that certain someone has a extremely overprotective brother he won't stop trying.(Ginger run!)he is black as night and darker then your darkest secret. He is extremely formal always calling Sarah miss and Luke Sir Lucas. Not really but yes to the miss. He always, always treats people with respect and if he doesnt well he just does. It's unheard of for him to be rude.


	6. Sarah

Sarah is sorta the main character. She has brown hair with natural red at the bottom. (will get into why later on in the story) best friends with Luke. Altho she has a 'tiny' crush on him. She can draw all animals extremely good but her best are without a doubt the, snake, grizzly, hawk, panther, and the wolf. Sometimes when she is very upset things happen. Like that one time when a random person tried to hit on her a tree nearby caught on fire...hmmm maybe it's linked to her hair? She is known to be extremely nice and motherly to those she loves(save for a certain brown/blonde haired boy) and will stop at nothing to make sure there are safe. She likes to draw and she is rather shy. She will stand up for what she believes in but not in a major stand up and scream way more like a draw a picture and post it as anonymous. Yeah she's not really a badass.


	7. Ginger

Ginger can change into all feline animals much like her brother. She can also charm you into doing things. It's like being hypnotized by a really cute cat who then controls whatever you do with her cultivating eyes. Her eyes change color, size, shape, and cuteness. Red-orange tortoiseshell who is really cute and pretty. She can be a bit recless at times but she means it for the best. She and her brother have a mind connection with each other that is private. She is a daring little cat who takes on any challenge any dare. She might not look like much but never invite her into a street fight. She. Will. Win. Don't judge her because she's not who you think she is. She is a badass cat. She is a rebel. She is the on cat that everybody knows(in the cat world)and she is one that you do not cross.


	8. Felix

Felix can heal the wounded. He can also chage shape but only into feline animals. He is the brother of Ginger and he defines 'over protective' especially towards his little sister. He is very careful but don't let that fool you he is known to be a very good thief. He has grayish silver fur. He and his sister have a special mind connection with each other. He hates fish but he does love a good pigeon. He likes to be a cocky, arrogant cat but it's all an act. He is always oo king for a chance to joke. He doesn't like tense moods and wil do anything to break them. He is a clown and yes he will make even the hardest person laugh or at least crack a smile. He never or rarely gets annoyed.


	9. Luke

Luke is a co-main character. Luke has brown hair with blonde at the end(will tell why later) and he is known to 'charm the girls' his best friend is Sarah and he has a crush on her but he can cover it up(sometimes)but he doesn't know if she likes him back imagine that. Luke nervous that a girl doesn't like him. ITS THE END OF THE WORLD! {in his mind only} He is champion to Felix and ginger. He can draw feline animals to excessive detail. He probably knows Sarah better than her own companions due to all those years with her. The thing that intrigues him the most about her is her ability to change moods so fast and her impeccable language which he had long given up on. Try as he might he could never figure out what or how she came up with her phrases such as 'you need a job why don't already have one? I mean being a nut job is pretty hard. How much do they pay you?' I mean who says that? He likes to sing and tends to be a bit overdramitic but hey it makes his life intersting.


	10. Note

Okay that's done and yes there will be more of those maybe as the story progresses. Enjoy!


	11. Actual start on storychapter one

Luna looks up and sees Prae soaring across the sky._ "Are you just going to stand there gaping at me my dear. I mean I know I'm gorgeous but come on we have a hunt going on."_ Luna shook her long mangy head and said,_ " Oh my dear Prae I know how much you depend on me to get your food but my dear sweet hawk don't you see I'm already done with the hunt." _Which was true as she was done. She had already tackled their target to the ground ripped out the major pumping artery and started eating. As Prae settled down too eat she asked him,_ " how can you stand being the only non-full golden hawk?" _( which was true because only his wingtips were pure gold) too which he responded ,"_ how cam you be the only albino wolf without a pack or even a bunch of snot filled wolves trailing you everywhere you go?" _After a moment she replied _, "I have you." _


	12. Chapter two

I bet your wondering how on earth two different species can communicate. Well you see at the moment these two were born they both carried marks in which all mystical animals did. Luna was the ONLY albino wolf who could be alpha of a pack whose mother was the GREAT OMEAGA and her father was a direct descendant of THE PURE ONES. Prae was the only golden hawk ( despite her wing being tipped gold ) who could 'see' things amd by that I mean see gaps or ways too enter a nest without being spotted and that was the only gift he knew he had.


	13. Chapter three

After the hunt they settled down by a nearby creak a while Prae couldn't sleep Luna dropped on some leaves and was soon fast asleep. While she slept Prae thought about how hard it was for her too be packless. "_My dear dont freet I will be fine with just you by my side for we will find our champion." _ She said it with such feriocity that anyone would beleved her. Luna twitched which ment that she was dreaming. Oh this shoud be intersting. Prae thought since he knew that Lunas dreams only when she has too because of her 'talent'.

**"Go, Sarah go to the valley we told you about!" Shouted luna.**

**"yes run,run while you still can!" The great grizzly rumbled.**

**"No I can't leave you two with him!" sarah said trying too reason with her two compaioions. **

**"no sweet child you must go we can take care of ourselves after we were born, raised and taught in the wilds." Exclaimed Prae.**

**"muhaha dont you see Sarah you all need me because I'm am one of your five i am-"**

**"nothing you are nothing I know my five companions and you are not one of them I may only have met two but I know that I will meet my others with my rightful companions by my side" Sarah was just about dine when suddenly luna said , " now, now we must be leaving great bear begone but do not fret I have a feeling that we shall meet again." and with that she turned around and dragged sarah and Prae to go find some dinner.**


	14. Chapter four

**guys please help me I forgot how too upload chapters ...mind blank writing this before I post**

"Luna, Luna wake up. Come on Luna time for your WAKE YOUR-" Dang Prae I'm up!" Goodness hasn't that bird ever heard of beauty sleep? "Luna are you even listening too me?" Mmmsorry what now?Luna looked up and saw how Prae was staring at her with a confused look. "Well while you were off in your dream which you will tell me about later I realized that we were never going too find our champion while in this valley. Now tell me about your dream."Prae always gets the last word soo luna just sat there staring at him in wonder how on earth he could have come up with that statement in the time she had slept. LUNA! ANSWER THE QUESTION AND TELL ME ABOUT YOUR DREAM!

Okay,okay i'll tell you but you need too let me finish or I won't tell you the rest. So Luna sat down and started on her dream.

Okay I'm skipping this because I really don't want too repeat the dream.

"Prae, prae are you okay?Now you better be because Sarah needs us now and we can't just bail on her. So I think that first thing i the morning after our hunt we go and look for ? "Luna get some sleep we are leaving at first light" Luna looked at him in shock thinking, "why oh why can he go into ' protection ' and I can't even take care of him when he's injured? Stupid male pride."

"now now dearest it's not make pride it's the fact that you already have so much going on I can't burden you with the task of looking after me."

"nice save"

"and goodnight"

"you too"

**okay guys I'm sorry if the format sounds a little different and yes I realize that these chapters are kinda short but I swear I'm working on it**

**please review i really want too get better**

**thank you!**


	15. Chapter five

Early in the morning even before the sun rose up the two companions took off and began their search for their champion.

**Now let me explain their 'gifts' a little better. Prae can 'see things' as I have already explained how he can see openings for a kill, but since only his wings tips were pure gold he was fast,incredibly fast. He could rival a jet plane at its was also very strong and those are only his physical powers we'll get into the super natural ones later. Luna is also very fast since she was an Albion wolf she could also do that "who me?" thing where she usually plays bait then goes in for the kill. Again physical powers. now let's get into the supernatural powers they know of... Luna can dream something and they will become could be the past, present or the future. Now since she is an albino wolf whose mother is the great omega it also means that she should have a mate who is alpha but since she refused and I quote"I would rather rot them become a chew toy for men. Mother I can't believe that you would expect me too bow down too someone who is weaker than me whom I don't even know. I will only be mates with someone I know,trust and love no one else. From this day on I shall be pack less and those who try to change me I shall make them pay with there life."**

**_"You go girl!" _despite it all luna had to laugh at her best friend. So because she left she got stronger and only one person could rival her and that one person we will meet later on. Now Prae he left his home because they were all afraid of him. You see they thought that the more gold you were made of the stronger you were. That was not the case with Prae. He bested everyone even the leader at the age of 5. No one not even his prodigy brother could stand a chance with even getting a shot of landing a hit on him. That all changed when he met Luna. There parents knew each other so when when they were introduced it only made sense for them too fight right? Let's just say luna never let Prae live down the shame of getting beat...after that though they were best of friends. Now since the parents knew each other they met often and after luna disappeared they went straight too Prae to consume him little did they know that he was gone too. Needless too say no they weren't very surprised to see a note say 'goodbye farewell and loads of loveinluck." Both sets of parents felt better knowing that they had each other.**

Now as they raced to get to Sarah all they could think about was how they were going to find her and if you looked closely you would see that they were both glowing a light blue almost silver but not quite. It marked the true start of the race to the champion. Now all five companions would be racing toward her for the glow meant only one thing. Sarah was in trouble


	16. Chapter six

Sarah

Why,why is it that every time i draw something that's not an animal it turns out to be an animal. The five that I draw the best for some strange reason are the wolf, hawk, grizzly, python, and the last is the panter. The python and the grizzly are always together and the same goes for the wolf and hawk. As for the panter well she's right here with me. Well actually she's more like a large cat a large black cat who could kill and would without a second glance. To say the least she's probally my best friend. Everyone thinks I'm weird but I'm really not.I mean my brown hair with natural red tips didn't help or the fact that my eyes change color on my mood and I mean blue is calm and them brown for happy ect. Everyone else well they just bully me or at least they usef too until they met midnight(my panther) let's just say they had to change their clothes. Every time a new kid came they all whispered how weird she was that all changed when she met her best friend luke. Luke had brown hair but it was blonde at the end and he had startling electric blue-green eyes that changed colors depending on his was like all the others but in he actually went all the way too see her smile. They both loved drawing but he could dram weapons extremely well but they were no match for sarahs animals. He drew animals too but only the lynx, leopard, lion, cheetah, and other feline creatures. They were best friends who were just that,besties. Everyone just looked still them weirdly but they were used to it by the time. Now most days since they are now in high school people think that they are dating. Luke was now 18 and so was Sarah. Luke was on the football team and Sarah was surprisingly on the cheer squad. Now they were like they were but Sarah now had the best eyes because she was always happy. They were still deemed weird. So the day was just the same when Luna, Prae, Silver(the grizzly) who had silver tipped hair hence the name, Louise(the snake) who had green and brown skin, and of course Midnight was already there, and a red-orange furred cat Ginger whom Midnight was staring at with his mouth open in awe as to how pretty she is, and last but not least another cat Felix whose fur was strangely grayish silver (Gingers bro), at came bursting through the door.


	17. Chapter seven

**now it's going to be kinda confusing...and long**

Both Sarah and Luke jumped up and almost passed out I mean just imagine a whole bunch of animals who knows if they are wild comes bursting threw your house. Most of which are big ones to. Yes I imagine that would make someone freak out. Now it during family time in which both families were there and only the kids freaked. So now the two kids were doing rapid fire questions both talking but not at the same time until the two main questions.

"Why aren't you freaking out?!" and, " Oh my gosh/god those are the animals that I can draw perfectly." After that the two best friends shared a knowing look that said 'Oh yeah we gonna get some answer NOW!' The parents knew that look all to all the companions all knew each other having conversed on the way here. Luna and Prae met silver and Louise along the fist 10 mins. Ginger and Felix met up with them in the next 15 mins. Then after that on the 4 hour run (or better yet sprint) to their separate champions place they now knew each other and got along quite well.

_"do you think we should do anything? luna asked looking fearfully at her champion. "No luna, Ginger answered , altho now we know why we can converse with one another."_ Sarah and Luke both snapped their heads up as if they forgot the animals were still there._ "oh god I'm going crazy I'm _ _hearing animals talk__ oh gee." Sarah said sarcastically. "_Oh chill Sarah i always knew you were crazy but I was just too nice to say anything."Luke replied. "Ummm Luke? I didn't say that out loud. I. Actually. Thought. It." "_now can' we explain why we are here?"Asked silver. "Fine but if they take us to the vet it's all your fault." Felix said glaring at them." Oh come on bro it wasn't that bad you big baby." Ginger said while rubbing his paw." are you Gus done yet because I would actually like to get something done. Today." Prae,said grumpily." "Oh cheer up at least we found our champion and our companions." Luna said smiling fondly at her best friend. "uggg silver gag me please too much drama and love going on here."Louise said looking at the bunch." Here you can use this." Midnight said giving silver a towel with ducks on it. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh Louise help me, save meeee!" Silver said jumping up startling everyone including the humans and the animals save for Louise who bared her fangs at midnight While screaming in her mind " YOU IDIOT SHES AFRAID OF DUCKS SINCE HER FAMILY WAS TAKEN AWAY BY DUCKS!(ducks are very powerful practicers of magic) WHEN SHE WAS ONLY A BAB- " ENOUGH!" Sarah said " I don't have time to deal with this i can't have my companions arguing before our quest now can I?" She finished looking over at Luke "fill them in im going to go make some hot cocolatte. Luke laughed at her lauange and said, "oh will please make me some oh high bestie?" "Just fill them in and don't make the puppy dong face I'm sure Luna can do it better" then looking at Luna she said " so him " and show him Luna did." Okay fair point but still please?!" "Fill them in then we'll see " she called over her shoulder actually speaking out loud._

While the animals were talking before they joined in their parents filled them in.

" Oh well children please hear me out before you freak out and call the mental hospital say that your parents are freaks." Said Sarah's mom who was left with the task of filling them in. The two friends looked at each other and nodded. " okay well you have both been gifted with the ability too speak with animals but only your companions or their species. Sarah since you have more it means that you are more powerful. Now don't look so down Luke you companions are siblings so that's also very special. This is all very special but since you both drew them so beautifully it meant that they were destined to be your companions and if they all die then so will you.

" Mom how do you know so much about that? Then looking at her moms face she thought better and said oh mom I'm so sorry I didn't mean too."

"No it's okay sweetheart and yes it's about your father. We were like the pair of you our companions were linked. We also went on a quest the same one as yours but to answer your question and I'm afraid I'm going to have too tell you in detail this time as it could help you on your quest." with a shard ding breath she continued showing how np much this memory meant to her."When our we quest was nearing its end he went out alone as I was about to have you. He knew that unless the dark was beat we would have to keep fighting and he knew that at some ointment it would come after you. He was brave, courageous even. He went out alone and he challenged the dark. The dark took him in and he could only beat it if he thought of light. I was in his mind the whole time lending my support through our minds. The whole time he thought of me." She was blinking back tears at this point just thinking about her husband. "But the darkness cheated because light was life not vengeance and whenever him came close to. pure light which would end the darkness him would kill one of our companions in front of him. The pain was unbearable and at the same ti me I was giving birth to you so it only magnified the pain." Sarah looks down guiltily and Luke notices so he begins to run her back a action noticed by Sarah's mom who said nothing. "Near the very end the darkness broke him. His companionship is with bears and his companion killed him your father at the very same time you were brought into this world. Sarah the only reason I lived was because he spared me. Haven't you ever wondered why you don't have any other family relations? Well it's because of him. The darkness. He is my father. Sarah the darknesses champion is your grandfather who is the king of bears. And you have to defeat him without any knowledge of you being his granddaughter other wise he would break free of the darkness and it would begin again. So my dear you'll have to not kill him but put him in-between life and death. I'm so sorry child but it must be done."


	18. Chapter eight

As Sarah made her hot coco luna walked in and asked if they could go into the woods and hunt since the boys were and I quote 'starving'.

"_yeah sure just let me go and ask mom kay luna?" _

_"Of course we wouldn't want mama bear to go all mama bear on us now would we?" Luna asked with a sly smile._

_" Im guessing midnight told you?"_

_"yup and the fact that your curfew is 11:00 on both weekends and week nights which I can under stand." _

_'What, how, why?"_

_"its only the fact that after 11:00 it's the darkest of the night and when the darkpness is most powerful."_

_"oh I guess that makes sense." _

" Hey mom can we go hunt?" "Yeah sure hunny but be sure your safety's off." Kay thanks mom bye!"

As we hunted I watched in wonder at the way luna and Prae hunted (since they hunted first) the way they hunted was a work of art. Luna gave chase since she was fast,cunning, and had the ability to change direction at the blink if an eye. Prae was patiently waiting untill the prey or in this case a foul was right at the point where he could give the final strike. I could tell they were doing the mind thing and they explained that since they were the closest to one another they could do that and that we could also blokc thoughts from one another. Luna and Prae it was clear that they already knew a lot of hunting stratigies from their time to together. Next up was ' the felione bunch' as they had doubled themselves which inistied of Midnight,Felix,and Ginger. Altho as they announced that they were going to hunt together Luke smartly told them(oh look sarcasm to those who can't see it it's over there) "_how can yall fight you guys are just a bunch of cats and not very big or scary if you ask me." _he has obviously never seen midnight do the panther trick so of course altho he is my best friend i just had too scare him outa his skin so I said "Midnight, change " so he did and then ginger and felix changed to. Sadly Midnight could only change into a panter because ginger and Felix just kept changing and changing until they found a form that they settled with._ "So its Midnight the panther, Ginger the leopard, and Felix the lynx?"_ But the last one came out as a question. " yup, that's pretty much it and if you EVER call me mr fluffy kins I will change into the lynx a make you pay understood?" " Oh hush Felix you big softy" ginger replied turning to us and said "Dont worry he's just buffing." "Are we ever going to hunt or are you guys just gonna stay here and chat like a bunch of girls?" "HEY!" Shouted Luna, Ginger, Sarah, Louise, and Silver all at the same time. "_dude if you wish to live I suggest you shut ."_ Midnight just swallowed at Felix's very true words. "_Can we please hunt now!?" " yeah sure ginge" "fefe hush up, yeah that's right I told you" "whatever ginge lets hunt."_ the way they hunted was simple. Chase, kill, fight, final blow, victory. Silver and Louise didn't hunt claiming they prefer not too but did to show the others how they hunted after a long time of pleading. Silver gave chase and Louise somehow wrapped around the rabbits leg, bit in and ejected poison. Her poison is VERY LETHAL and can HEAL ANY WOUND. On that happy note the group started the quite long journey back to Sarah's house talking the whole way. So they talked for about 10-15 minutes.


	19. Chapter nine

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" "MOM WHY IS THERE A BUNCH OF ANIMALS IN IUR LIVING ROOM?" _"hmm maybe we should have took the front door." "Not now Prae ." Luna scolded._ "What the heck they talk?" _" talk? Talk! We do not 'talk' as you put it." "Felix calm down he's just adjusting. How would you react if you were in his place?" Ginger pointed out. "Okay start chit-chatting with us. How do you all know each other?" Sarah demanded. After midnight recovered"miss umm how do I out this?" after a few seconds of thinking he said," okay you are our champion." He gestured to silver (the grizzly), Louise (the snake), Prae(the hawk), and luna(the wolf). Of course me too." "but, how why, impossible, it can't be true. HEY you(gestures to her companions) I've drew you cried out. "um yeah hey what bout me?" Luke asked pointing to himself. "Im pretty that I'm not your companion." "Champion" Felix interjected. "the proper term is champion and you are me and my sisters.'' "Yup allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm ginger sister of Felix and awesome at angering him." "shut up ginge. I'm Felix the greaOW (the ow was because Ginger 'accidentally' swiped his tail) and Im the thief master." "Oh really? how can a car steal things?" Sarah asked. Luna, Prae, silver, ginger, and Louise all groaned in defeat. Midnight however was up and listening. "Oh well dearest I shall have to show you, but tell me where did your charm bracelet go?" He asked with an innocent look on his face. "Right here" Sarah said puzzled lifting her wrist to show indeed to show charm bracelet on her wrist. Quickly his paw darted forward yet Sarah seemed to guess that he would do that reaching forward to push him back. Yowling he sat back up. "Whoa Felix finally met his match" Ginger spit out looking amused._ Alright my little ducklings are you- she was cut off by a growl._ "Tell your mother that silver is afraid of ducks" Louise hissed out. _Amused Sarah relayed the message. "oh well my bad. Anyways hot coco Sarah?" "Sure mom."** hmm maybe things will work out... Companion is the attack ready?_ yes. _then get going we have work to do.**_  
_


	20. Chapter ten

**sorry had a bad case of writers block**

As they walked home Midnight(glory help this cat) yet again almost got killed altho this time by Prae and Luna (but more luna than Prae)who were more than willing to show him what happens if he messed with them again. _"But seriously man luna __cannot__ be easy to deal with. "EXCUSE ME? I can't be delt with? pray tell what does that mean sweet cat!" Nothing luna just that it must had been intersting to live with you for like three million years." "THREE MILLION YEARS?! I am so not that old or even in the that pecuiler range dear Midnight."_And with that being said Prae took him up in his claws dropped him into Luna's jaws where she once again tossed him up he changed into a panther trying and failing to swipe Prae down and landed in a tree. All the while with Sarahs jaw dropped. "wow, Luke if you weren't with me I swear I would think I'm dreaming."

'Ba-di-bing-de-balaring!' "Sarah your phone." " Luke I know" "hello,hello,mom, mom calm down ,I can't understand you. Yes we are coming home now. What do you mean dont come home? Mom,mom I'm coming tell me then."

"Okay guys let's head on home." "Sarah your mom said no though." "dude reverse psychology duh." "Are you sure Sarah?" "As I always am." "Okaay." With that being said the group set off towards Sarah's home when they heard a earsplitting shriek. "Mom, MOM!" Sarah sprinted inside to find a grizzly towering above her mother. She heard luna gasp and say something along the lines of "the dream" bit all she could think about was the massive bear who was about to eat her mother! _"Oh heck no you don't!" "Guys help her attack him or something." 'We can't Luke this is her fight and if we interfere it will because someone is dead." Luna replied gravely. "Luna's right even if I don't like it she has to do this on her own." "Oh midnight thanks." "Is that sarcasm i decet mistress?" "Hush cat this is not of your concern. A great voice thundered."Oh heck yeah it is." "And why is that cat?" "Because she is our champion!" Shouted Luna, Prae, silver, Louise, and Midnight all at once while Luke, Ginger, and Felix shouted at the same time 'those are our friends and you are not fining to mess with them'. "Oh how touching' as he turned to Sarah's mother, "any last words Rebecca?" They heard her gasp and say "Ho-how di-" "how did i guess your name? Well thats easy." As he started to swing his paw and as the animals surged forward he said "oh by the way your father sends his love." right as Luna tackled him barley missing Rebecca._ Soon after silver rammed into him and boy was he gonna have a mark that would last for all eternality. While the big kids fought the felione fanatics watched over Rebecca. With a very loud roar the mysterious bear summoned forth a new wave of bears. With a howl worthy of the greatest wolf that ever walked this earth luna called onto her family and brought her former pack, family, and ever wolf that was alive. It seemed that Luna found a new power a great and might power too. But then the man in dark came forth but no one noticed him he slowly crept toward Rebecca only to have Felix change into a lynx and pin him down. Sarah and Luke took it from there."Thank god our moms made us take those fighting classes!" "Yeah,yeah Sarah fight now talk later." The bears just kept coming and coming until a yell was heard throughout the house "NO MOTHER NO!" All fighting stopped. And they all stared at the one figure standing there dripping in blood. All the wolves save for luna vanished as she dropped onto the ground. And the only thing her mother did was mouth Run. _"this is what happens when you mess around in the dark. You will fall. You should have left when you had the chance dearie now look at what you did. You killed your own mother because you were to busy trying to beat me. Ironic isn't it she always loved throwing knifes. To bad she died because of one."_ with that said he vanished. The cats all ran forward (expect for Felix since he was currently nursing luna back to health which she really hates) to Rebecca. "sweetheart you should have left." "Mam please dont talk, your losing blood fast." "I am NOT a mam I'm more like a miss." "Sweetie I'm going to die but at least i can tell you this." "No mom your not going to die not now." "Dear I'm going to die at least let me help you. Felix save your strength. Your grandfathers weak spot is in between his collar bone and his arm." "Mom you are not going to die. You have to help pick my wedding dress and annoy with pictures whenever I have a dance. You have to help me when I'm sad, angry, or when I'm lost. You have to be my light. You can't die because I still need you. You can't die because I still need you." Sarah cried as she hung onto her mothers lifeless body.


	21. Chapter eleven

The day after Sarah's mom died Sarah changed. She was no longer a sweet caring person who you could trust not to laugh at your deepest darkest secrets. She was now a revenge seeker who wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted. And what she wanted was for the man in the dark to suffer. She came to realize that this is what he wanted tho. For her to turn dark. So that she wouldn't be able to stop him. For him to be immortal. That would never happen, not while there was still hope left in her heart. "Sarah, Sarah come on. We need to leave. Your mom would have wanted us to move on. Come on Sarah-bells. I need you. We all do. I-we need you to be strong and to survive and to be what you are." Luke was almost crying by now. "And what exactly am I? Luke what am I. If I don't know then how do you know? Luke I'm lost." "Then dont dont be lost. Sarah you are my light. You are the reason why I'm not already in jail for throwing terrible parties." Sarah laughed despite the situation. "Luke I have to do this on my own. I can't let anyone else die for me. You have to understand. Luke I'm going to end this soon and you can't be with me. I won't let you die. Not for me at least. You have a full life ahead of you. Enjoy it. Enjoy it for me. Enjoy it for yourself."_ "miss with all due respect we can't leave you to do it yourself. Whether you like it or not we will be with you." "Midnights right "for once " Prae hush, as I was saying midnights right we can't leave you to fend for yourself. It's our responsibility to ensure your safety." " What about my mothers safety? Was she not important enough?" _it was starting to heat up in the room._ "no, no her life was important but she wasn't really supposed to die." seeing the look on Sarah's face ginger quickly shoot her brother a look and took it from there. "__what my idiot brother means is that we discovered that the man in black can block and unblock powers." "oh so if he didn't block Felix's powers i never would have found mine?" "Luna dear pray tell what new power?" Prae asked very curious Which just sparked the others interest but of course midnight was just looking at Sarah in confusion. "The one where I can summon wolves." "Ohhhh that one!" "Don't interrupt Prae. That one was just the root. This one actually had physical form and could do damage." Prae made an oh sound. "Umm luna i speak for everyone expect for you and Prae when u say, what are you two bickering about? I want to know secret service stuff too." Luke laughed at Sarah's description. The animals glanced at each other. "Oh they all know well then don't keep the champions in the dark. No pun intended midnight." Luke was full out laughing by now. "Oh don't tell me Luke knows too." Sarah threw her hands up in fake anger."That's it the world going to end because you all kept me I'm the dark." The room temperature had now decreased back to its normal temperature and only midnight noticed. All while Luke was laughing and by now near tears. "Oh hey Luke didn't see or hear you there." Which resulted in all the animals laughing. "Oh no what have I done? I'm running an animal farm now." Sarah was shaking her head in mock defeat. On her knees she begged "oh great, awesome Felix save us all with your amazing healing powers. Please I beg of you." Now Luke was chocking. _And that concludes the drama for today come back tomorrow. Sarah called sarcastically. Luke had now recovered and of course asked,"what time milady?" To which Sarah answered "at nevernoon" indicating never or forever would they have to wait... But all Luke needed was hear her laugh and then he knew. He knew that she was going to be fine.

_"well at least shes not out for blood anymore." Thought Ginger and of course her brother just so happened to pick that up as he answered," oh ginge I think I like her better like this." "Oh my, who are you and what have you done with my brother for he never thinks."she said in mock horror "Oh I'm touched ginge. Really touched." _Laughing they went off. Midnight was watching the whole time and all he thought of was, why can't that be me?


	22. Chapter twelve

So early in the morning after they had their breakfast the ''gang of fearless, awesome, people" (as they called themselves{don't worry Sarah did roll her eyes hope is not lost} because they just are{their words not mine} and it has to be made clear to the world) buried Sarah's mother and then they left. They left without a trace without a word without anyone knowing. The only thing they had with them was a backpack filled with clothes, money, passport, and a first aid kit. They each had that and they eat had a sleeping bag. Sarah took some knifes, daggeres, and blades since she was good with them and knew how to use them to a great level. Luke took a double paired blade and a whip since he liked those. They had come to terms that magic was indeed real. Luke had enchanted their wallets so that they would never be lost or run out of money. Sarah learned that the animals don't have glamours(which is like a different shape) cause back in the old days only people born with the sight could see them. Not any more. So she did a spell that when they have to go in public all her animals turn into charms and the chain was included.


	23. NOTE NUMBER TWO

**Hey guys between school and other things I'm running our of time to post. My other story is me and my friends so shes posting to...**


End file.
